Naruto's Birthday Wish
by Kouyama Ruiri
Summary: Naruto decides to invite Sasuke to his birthday party. What happens along the way, and when the day of, finally comes. Will Naruto still be able to utter the words " I love you " to Sasuke? SasuNaru, Smut scenes. UPDATED
1. Naruto's Dream

**Domo, for reading . This is my first fan fic, so, i hope i did okay. Im hoping to get some reviews, so you guys can email me at mizuru.!! Yattaaa. Thanks again.**

**And if you guys dont like yaoi/Shounen Ai/Lemon, please don;t read, and don't flame.**

Naruto didn't really go to a school- not really. He called it a hellhole full of girls and guys, mostly girls, that spent the day trying to learn jutsu's. Sometimes, he wondered, why the hell some people actually bothered with

this. Some girls merely came to school to stalk-- err, watch Uchiha, Sasuke. The cutest, hottest, most godly boy in the whole school. Not to say that Naruto didn't agree....

Uzumaki Naruto blinked as a young pink haired konoha ninja slammed her fist down on the table.

" Naruttooo! Neee? Don't tell me, Its your birthday and I'm not invited!? " The Pink Haired Ninja yelled.

" D-Demo, Saukra-chan! " _Naruto tried to think of a valid excuse as to why he would not invite Sakura to his party. 1. _

_She would destroy his apartment, 2. She wouldn't really be there for his birthday, but because he had invited Uchiha Sasuke to_

_his little birthday bash._

" Naruto-ne, ill be at your place at 5! " She said as she stomped across the hallway.

Naruto sighed. All he needed was a very irritable female ninja to ruin his mood.

" Yo, Naruto, you invited Sakura? " Inuzuka Kiba replied, as he ruffled his pet Akamaru's hair. The little puppy gave a small yiff and continued waging his tail,

only too happy to be with his owner.

" Yeah,.. "

" Can't wait to see what she does to Sasu-chan this time, I heard she already had sex with him, at his parents house, no less! She was bragging about it earlier,

apparently the maid came in and saw what they were doing! " He sneered.

" Really? " Naruto looked a little sad, but he elbowed his best friend anyways.

" Owwchhh! Hahaa, of course, it's quite hard to believe what she says anyways. I still think Hina-chan's way prettier." Kiba said as the purple haired ninja passed by.

Her whole face turned beet-red as she sped up to get out of her tight P.E uniform.

" You're such a player, Inuzuka. " smiled Sai, as he held up his own invite to Naruto's party.

" Look who's talking, Sai " Kiba smirked.

The two boys shared a brief laugh as Sai whispered, " My bet's on Uzumaki, for 30 ". Inuzuka laughed and punched Sai in the shoulder,

" You're on " he said as Sai excused himself from the conversation and went to gingerly deposit something in his locker.

Naruto sighed. This wasn't even a highschool, it merely was their training center. ( No one could call it a highschool, because the courses they took there were

far from what normal teenagers took at any highschool, not to say that some were unnecessary, like the cooking class everyone was forced to take. )

He and Kiba sat down at a table, and Naruto gingerly lifted the top off of his lunch. He took his chopsticks and stared eagerly at what his friend Hinata had made for him.

" Uwaahh, Kiba-kun, look! " He smiled as eh popped a piece of sushi in his mouth. He chewed for a minute the swallowed.

' Kiba-kun, Hinata can really cook! Yatta! " He jumped up and yelled.

The two continued to eat in peace, savoring each bite of the delicious lunch their friend had prepared for them. When it was over, Naruto stood up and stretch. The not-so-tight shirt

contoured his muscles exactly. He yawned slowly, then sat back down, - laid back down, I should say - and closed his eyes, when-

" Kyyaahhh! Look, its HIM! " a group of younger female ninja's yelled, as they pointed toward a young slender raven-haired boy that was approaching a table with a group of girl surrounding him as he walked.

Including, Haruno Sakura.

' Look, its the prince, followed by a whole trail of his whores! " Kiba sneered. " Hah. Naruto, why did you even invite him? " he questioned.

" I thought I should invite everyone.. even though he probably wont show up… " he sighed slowly.

The time passed very quickly, and the day soon came to an end. Naruto was now, sitting on the grass, in front of the large building he still refused to call a high school. The blowing wind made the grass blade's whisper songs into

his ears, but no matter how loud the sounds were, the only thing he could make out, was the faint whisper of;

_"S-Saassukee, Sasukee "_

His heart almost leaped out of his chest. His hands went to cover his ears, as is covering his ears would stop his consciousness from telling him, the dreaded name of the only person he wanted to be with. Slowly the wind receded, and the sound

of Sasuke's name began to fade. Naruto slowly removed his hands from his ears, and took a second to remember the proper way to breathe, the one that is not hyperventilating. He clutched at his heart, wondering why it reacted so strangely to sasuke's name.

_Maybe inviting Sasuke to my party, wasn't such a smart idea_. He though to himself. He closed his dark aquamarine eyes, and slowly began to drift off into a very, very- very- good dream.

He touched his lips slowly, invitingly, and his eyes stayed glued to the beautiful yet shadowy figure on the other side of the room, his hands wandered to his shirt, clutching at the soft, thin cloth that hid his muscular figure. The man on the other side of the room gave

a silent moan. Naruto could see the man was enjoying his little show. Gingerly, he lifted his shirt, and laid it out on the bed, while the other man edged closer to him. Naruto touched the man's pale skin. So soft, so smooth, not a scar blemishing the ivory-like surface. While Uchiha

Sasuke's skin bared no scars, what laid beneath his ivory-pale skin did. His lips curved, not into a smile, but into a lustful grimace.

His hands trail to Naruto's soft blond hair, and he entangles his fingers in the thin wires of gold that shimmer endlessly. His lips brush past Naruto's, slowly, agonizingly, as if to say " No, not yet, be patient ". Naruto gives Sasuke a confused and disappointed smile, as he tries to capture Sasuke's lips

beneath his own. His attempts are futile, yet Sasuke seems to give in, and slowly their lips begin to dance along side each other, with he occasional intrusion of their tongues, which yearn to explore the hot flesh within each other's mouth.

" Sas- " Naruto manages to stutter, before he yet again gets pulled back into his lover's kiss. Sasuke slowly breaks off the kiss, to regain some air, and says

" Stupid dobe, you were looking all seductive over there, and you didn't expect me to come over here and try to fuck you? " He smirked, as his dark blue eyes twinkled.

" T-teme,- ah " Naruto huffed, as Sasuke began to nibble at his neck, caressing the soft patch of skin, and leaving red marks, as he ravished the younger boy's taste.

Slowly, Sasuke begins to make his way down to Naruto's nipple. His fingers twist and rub at it,

" A-A-Sasuke, that feels fucking-A-hh- good. " He manages to stutter.

Sasuke's hands move down to Naruto's pants, he unzips them, and beginning to take off his boxer,

" Sasuke- what are you- " Naruto's complaints where immediately replaced by moans of sheer pleasure. Sasuke smirked

" Dobe, you're so dirty, you like it when i jack you off, don't you? " He smiled, he began rubbing the head of Naruto's member, slowly, circling his fingers around Naruto's hole. He chuckled deviously as he licked Naruto's precum off

of his fingers.

" Sasu-hhaa,fuck..haa "

He moaned as Sasuke rubbed his member, the hot warmth of his fingers rubbing against his hot throbbing member, felt like heaven.

" Sasuke, ah, - I, I think I'm going -- " He moaned as a spurt of hot, salty liquid exploded all over Sasuke -

" _N-a--- _" A voice called

" _Na--r---_ "

" _Narut-o? _"

" **NARUTO**! "

Naruto's eyes fluttered open to see Kiba's face, intently watching him.

" Boy, what the hell, you homeless now? " Kiba sneered.

" Looks like you had a very nice dream, by the sounds of it, you were moaning and groaning, and saying " Sasuke, ahhh " " Kiba jeered.

" That's not, true, it was a dream about-- MELONS. " Naruto stuttered. " Yeah, yeah, Sasuke had these HUGE melons! " He said.

" Oh, god, spare me the details, what kind of sicko dream where you having, Sasuke had melons? " He fell to the ground laughing.

" N-ot those kind, Kiba! " Naruto's face turned red.

" Hah, " Kiba huffed, as he lifted himself off the ground " Shouldn't you be going?, its almost 7," Kiba contemplated. " Which means, only 5 more hours to get laid today!

Or, dream of Sasuke with Melons, yeah- that too, " He gave Naruto's quick wink as he walked off.

" Did I really just-- dream.. that? " Naruto huffed. he felt really hot, like his insides were going to explode.


	2. Sleepover

**Thanks for reading! This is Chapter two! I wonder what will happen – evil smirk -. Anyways, enjoy the show- err… story. I thanks anyone who reviews it . I'm so happy, that you guys like it. Nothing smutt-y in this one ;P. BTW Naruto fell asleep while trying to get home… If you remember Kiba saying he only had a few more hours to get laid.**

**Rui: Oh, Sasu-chan's a big perv in this one!**

**Sasuke; What did you expect?**

**Rui: Nothing less, of course!**

------------------------------------------------------

" Fuck... " Naruto moaned, he felt the hard pavement beneath his head.

" Must have passed out.. " he murmured as he attended to the red bump that sat on top of his head.

Naruto was very VERY - very - disoriented. Not that that was a new discovery, Naruto usually couldn't tell right from left on any day,

but right now, he seriously didn't now on which planet he was. And don't bother asking, you'll probably get an answer like " Mars, DUHH ".

On the other hand, Uchiha Sasuke didn't take to midnight walks, but today was an exception. It was 29 degrees outside, and the small

cramped apartment he lived in had no AC. Tsunade was going to get it. He was sweating buckets!

" stupid heat " He mumbled. There are 3 things in life Sasuke didn't like ( Not to list any of the other one million other things he didn't like ),

1; His older brother, 2; Sweets, 3; heat. Sasuke could stand in the cold for hours, topless for that matter, and still complain about the heat.

His pace was even, almost perfect, as if a human being could perfect his walk. As if Sasuke actually practiced walking. That was one thing Naruto secretly admired about

Uchiha Sasuke. Everything he did seemed abnormally perfect. The way his hair sometimes got in his eyes, or the way that shirt clung to his muscles like sticky tape.

By now, Sasuke was getting sleepy. REALLY- sleepy. His eyelids were slowly closing, and even if he did pass out, a girl would surely come and drag him inside her home, offer him tea,

and nice meal, maybe even something more.

_Shit... never mind. Screw that plan. If Haruno Sakura where to come and drag me to her house, god knows what she'll do to me. He though sourly. That girl practically stalks me._

_I wouldn't be surprised if that's all she does... stalk me. He sighed._

" Fucking retarded school gir-- " Sasuke didn't finish his sentence, because by the time his lips began mouthing the last word, he was

face-first into the concrete floor. So much for safety hazards.

"what the fuck did I trip over?? " he mumbled, as he rubbed his face. He looked toward the object- or rather boy, that he had tripped over.

" Uwahh, Sasuke-teme, What the hell? " Naruto mumbled as he looked at his leg. " I think it's twisted!! " He groaned.

" Uzumaki, what the hell are you doing here? Why are you on the floor? " Sasuke demanded as he got up.

" I just.. fell asleep here. There isn't a law again sleeping on the floor, is there? " He huffed.

" No, " Sasuke sighed. There was no _reason to argue with the dobe. All he would do was get him mad._ " Here,. " Sasuke mumbled as he extended a hand to Naruto " Get up,

you're leg is bleeding " He commented.

" Thanks " Naruto sighed as he took the had. He observed his leg. " Must have scraped it on the pavement when Sasuke knocked into me " he mumbled.

" Kyu~ Well, I should be heading home now " Naruto said, as he turned to leave.

" Not on my watch, Uzumaki. You're coming with me " Sasuke stated, in a matter-of-factly voice." I don't want anyone fainting when they look at you, "he chuckled

_Fuck. Naruto though. That's dream's coming back now. He gulped. Must not think of that, must not think of that, Must NOT think of that, MUST NOT THINK OF_-

" Do you need some help? " Sasuke said, Is the kid okay, or does he have some sort of mental disability. He's just standing there. Sasuke sighed. _Damn, he has to stop smiling,_

_that turns me on- no, I will not think of Naruto in a suggestive manner, I will NOT think of Naruto in a suggestive manner, mmhh, with panties o-- I will not think of- smothering chocolate on himself - WILL NOT._

_Uchiha resolve, crumbling...._

Sasuke shook his head, walked foreword, and scooped Naruto up.

" Sasuke what are you- " Naruto complained.

" I saw you were having some- difficulties " Sasuke stuttered. He looked away from Naruto. Stop looking so cute.. I might just not

let go.

" Here we are " Sasuke sighed, as he deposited Naruto down. He fumbled for his keys and opened the door.

A faint smell of tomatoes and air fresher lingered in the room. Much unlike Naruto's own room Sasuke's was tidy. Everything had its proper place,

Nothing was strewn about, everything had its proper place. Unlike Naruto's apartment, where the proper place for anything was where it happened to land once

he threw it.

He put Naruto on the bed, walked over to the fridge, and threw him an icepack.

" Hold that for a second " He said as he grabbed a wipe, and kneeled next to Naruto.

Gingerly, he dipped the wipe into some rubbing alcohol, and ran it over Naruto's bleeding knee.

Naruto winced, as the sharp pain of the alcohol hit his cut.

" That hurtss-! " He shut his eyes.

" Its disinfecting, dobe " Sasuke stated. He sat up, placed the rubbing alcohol on the top shelf, on a cabinet, next to his window.

" Don't you think its too hot to be sleeping in THAT " Sasuke pointed at Naruto's almost winter-like attire.

" Yeah, but this is all I have to wear, right now " Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke walked over to his closer, rummaged around for a few seconds, and threw a shirt over at Naruto.

Of course, the dobe wasn't paying attention, so it hit him in the face.

" What's this, teme? " He asked, as he unfolded the dark blue shirt.

" A shirt. " Sasuke replied, his expression unchanging.

" You can wear it for today, get changed " He said as he exited the room.

" **THERES NO FUCKING WAY IM WEARING T**- " Naruto yelled.

" Burn to death, see if I care " Sasuke said back.

Naruto began to undress. Fucking pervert. he blushed. I can't believe he's making me wear this... Naruto though. But.. He's so cute...

when he's serious! . I just want to go and cuddle with him. He sighed as he slipped the shirt on. He was much cooler now that he was

out of those winter-like clothes.

_Mmhh, this bed is so soft, Naruto contemplated._

_Laying down. For... just a second wouldn't hurt... would it?_

Sasuke came back in to see that

Naruto was lying on the bed, snoring lightly.

_That dobe must have been really tired. After all, its 3 am. He probably got no sleep.- I mean, who would, when you're sleeping on concrete._

_Damn... he looks so cute when he's sleeping._

_God, that dobe's lips look so effing inviting_

Mmhhh, 

_That shirt really suits him. Sasuke smirked. He was so damn naughty. He liked the shirt because it was his._

_He sighed. All he had to do was keep his hands off of Naruto.._

_All he had to do was keep his hands off of Naruto._

_Just keep his hands off of Naruto.._

_**How hard could that be?**_


	3. Petals Of The Same Flower?

**I'm so sorry for not uploading anything for a while! I've been busy! And I'm waiting on an order I put in. I think I should get a new computer. Anyways. **

**Thanks for reading rating reviewing as usual! If you think something should happen in the story, drop me a message. I think my next one will either be**

**a Kira/Athrun story, or A Kyouya/tamaki story. Who knows? I still love SasuNaru though!,**

**Rui: Thanks so much for everything guys! You rock!**

**Haru: Nee, haven't you thanked them enough yet?**

**Rui: Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**Haru: Please do!**

Naruto Moaned. whatever he Was pushing himself against was warm. That was all that mattered. He thought It was going to be hot,

so when Sasuke had asked him if he wanted a blanket. Naruto vigorously refused. Mmmhh. Whatever this was, it smelled good too. Naruto clutched at the object-or-thing only to discover it

was soft. He clutched at it. His fingers entwining with the soft fabric-like-material, and bringing it closer to himself.

Naruto didn't want to wake up. But his eyes began to open anyways. Mmhh.

What is this? He commented. All he could see was.. blue! mmhh.

" What the " he muffled.

He looked up and, he unmistakably saw the face of, Uchiha Sasuke.

**" SASUKKEEEEE WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? ARE YOU SOME SORT OF PERVERT YOU BIG**- "

" Shut up " Sasuke muffled Naruto with a pillow.

" Geez. Its only 6 in the morning! " he moaned.

I would have punched you, if you weren't so damn cute. Sasuke thought.

" Sasuke-teme!!!! What are you doing in MY bed??!? " Naruto exclaimed,

" Unless you didn't notice, there is only one bed in this apartment. Where did you think I was

going to sleep, dumbass? " Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair.

" Well- ah " Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke, you have to stop looking so utterly good. I can't even think of what to say now. Ugh. What was I talking about, anyways?

Mmhh. He has abs. Nice - WAIT A SECOND.

Naruto shook his head.

" Okay, whatever. But you'd better not have done anything pervy! " He said.

" Pervy? " Sasuke stated, " you were the one holding on to me, dobe " Sasuke chuckled.

" I... was? I mean.. whatever " Naruto blushed " Its your fault for being so soft! "

He fumbled.

Being so soft? What the hell am i saying? If only he didn't look this handsome!

" Oh, I was soft was I? " Sasuke said. As he pulled Naruto towards himself, and buried his face in his Hair.

" Y-Yeah " Naruto said as he clutched at Sasuke shirt

" Don't get me wrong! I'm just... cold " he said.

" Oh. Well, then what If I do take you wrong? " Sasuke smirked and pulled back Naruto's head.

He placed his lips onto Naruto's.

He slowly kissed Naruto. His tongue trying to gain access into Naruto's mouth. Finally, Sasuke got what he wanted.

His tongue explored the other's boy mount eagerly. And once in a while, danced with his tongue.

Naruto, of course, was caught up in the moment. And when the shock wore off, he realized what he had been doing.

He looked for an opening to say something. Finally, when they had to get some air, he managed to say something;

" Sasu- " he moaned. He had been dragged into another kiss.

" Sasuke " Naruto moaned.

"** SASUKE**! " Naruto said.

Sasuke pulled back from the younger boy's lips and stared into his eyes.

" What is it, Naruto " He huffed into his ear.

Naruto's face turned beet red, as he pushed himself away from Sasuke.

" Sasuke! " He huffed.

" Yes, Naruto " Sasuke said, in a seductive voice.

" What the- " he moaned.

" Why were you kissing me! You're a GUY! " Naruto managed to say.

" You didn't like it? " Sasuke teased.

" whether I liked it or not, isn't the question! " Naruto fumed.

" Oh, so then, " Sasuke got closer " You did like it? " He asked as he buried his face in

Naruto's hair.

" Sasuke! You're a guy! And I'm not gay! " Naruto mumbled.

" Mmh, you aren't? Don't try to deny it. I've seen you staring at me, you really suck at being inconspicuous. " Sasuke chuckled.

" I haven't been staring at you! I just find the plant next to the window is intriguing! I swear! "

Naruto blushed.

" And since when have you been interested in plants, Naruto? " Sasuke questioned.

" Ever since... err.... " Naruto thought.

" Thought so " Sasuke smirked.

" Sasuke, I didn't know you were gay " Naruto said.

" Well, at least when I stare at people, I do it inconspicuously. Unlike you " Sasuke answered.

" Do you stare at me? " Naruto asked.

" Regularly " Sasuke smirked.

Naruto's face turned red. Is he confessing? Why does he have to look so cute! I thought he liked Sakura! Plus she said she slept with him! I don't know. What if she was lying! Maybe I should… ask him?

What will happen Next?

Whooo CLIFFHANGER.

-----


	4. Love, Lust And Passion

Ohayo Gozaimasu! ( Good Morning! ). Rui-chan here!. Everyone wanted another chapter! And.. I'd like to thank everyone watching this story. It means a lot to me.

I have nothing but gratitude! * bow *. Without you, this story would have never progressed. Thank-you, suru!.

*A*.

As a special Thank-you, i'd like to thank my friends! . I'm so grateful-ne!

Rui: Please.. enjoy.

Haru: Oh, and don't forget to review, please!

Rui: Thank-you, domo! * bow *

Sasuke-kun smiled. He reached for Naruto's shirt.

_He's undressing me. No! I have to find out.. about.. Sakura. _

" Sasuke " Naruto looked down. Tears gathered. It was hard to see. Dammit. He hoped Sasuke wouldn't notice..

crying is for weak people. Naruto only cried.. when he was.. " that " Naruto. The Naruto everyone had no respect for.

Because he didn't know his mother... or his father. He cried. He was so lonely. It was so lonely.. in that room. He could still remember the pain..

_Because nobody cared, because I was a monster. A tear dropped from Naruto's face, down from his eyes, and onto the bed sheets. Because I'm ' that " thing. Naruto thought._

Sasuke lifted Naruto's head. His ebony hand went to brush the tears away.

" Naruto, why are you crying? " Sasuke asked.

" Sasuke " Naruto sobbed.

" Yes? " Sasuke smiled gently_. He wasn't much of a gentle person. But Naruto crying... It made him hurt. It made his heart hurt.. The pain he felt... when Naruto was sad... was incomprehensible. _

" Sasuke. I want to know something, " Naruto said. Brushing off the tears that continuously flowed from his eyes. He couldn't stop the tears, no matter how hard he tried.

" Sasuke.. ...is it true…. that you slept with ….Sakura? " Naruto mustered up the courage to ask.

" Is that why you're crying, Naruto? " Sasuke asked.

He chuckled lightly and held Naruto.

" You can cry it out," Sasuke cradled him. " and, as for your answer. I did not " Sasuke explained.

" But- Sakura-chan " Naruto said.

" Naruto, " Sasuke looked at his dobe. " Sakura will do, and say anything, to get in my pants. " He chuckled.

" The real reason she came over to my house, was that her mother, and my brother, are both wanting to invest in the same

healthcare firm. " Sasuke sighed.

He kissed Naruto gently.

" I had to be nice to her, of course. But, nothing else happened ". He contemplated.

Naruto continued crying.

_Why... why am I still crying?_

" Sasuke.. do you... love... me? "Naruto blushed.

" Yes, I do. " Sasuke said solemnly.

" Why? " Naruto asked.

" It's not a thing I can explain, love that is. When you love someone, an explanation isn't what you think about, because when you love someone,

an explanation isn't really possible " Sasuke said.

" But, Sasuke " Naruto held onto Sasuke. His fingers holding onto this being, this person... " Sasuke.. I'm a monster "

" I don't deserve to be loved. No one can love.. " this ", this, thing. this monster. "

" Naruto..' Sasuke touched his lips to Naruto's ear. "That "monster ", isn't you. Don't confuse it with yourself. You're far from a monster, dobe.

That thing, it may be inside of you, but it is not you. And your actions are decided by you, and not by it. You love someone, despite their flaws.. and annoyances. You love them, because they make you happy. "

Sasuke sighed. He wasn't too good with.. lovey dovey stuff. And Naruto was getting him hard. He was looking so... cute.

Naruto rubbed the tears away.

"But, the question is, "Sasuke stated. " Do you love me? "He chuckled and began to suck on a soft patch of skin, near Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke... "He huffed.

" I.. love.. you " He managed to say.

Sasuke smirked. That was the only answer he needed. Naruto loved him, and that made him.. happy. Sasuke, wasn't a generally happy person. He didn't like many people, especially not Sakura.

_I can't remember. When I felt this. At ease, with myself. It's not like me. Sasuke sighed._ Of course, he was still the sex-deprived young teenage boy dripping with good looks. And he wanted Naruto, he was hard. He wasn't going to wait any longer. He may have, changed. But his need didn't go away.

He worked his way down to Naruto's shirt. Attempting to remove the unnecessary item of fabric from his lover.

" Sasuke.. " Naruto moaned.

Sasuke smirked. " Mmhh. This feels good, Naruto " he said, as he toyed with Naruto's erect nipples. twisting the soft nubs of flesh.

Naruto moaned. Soft gasps were coming from his mouth, he couldn't stop them. Not that he wanted to.

He loved Sasuke. And Sasuke loved him. Everything else in the world... could fade away, and he wouldn't care.

Is this... Happiness...? Naruto questioned. Is being with the one you love, true happiness? This feels so good. Sasuke's hands burn wherever they touch me. But it's not.. painful.

It feels... so good. When his lips touch mine... it feels like nothing else is important. Is this being careless?. This is so... embarrassing. I didn't think, he would be the one, I'd do… this with. Naruto blushed. He's a guy, for god's sake. But, right now. Even though I'm here, His face seems sad.

Sasuke seems like such an expert at this... and all I can do... Is... stay here and be pleasured by him.

" Sasuke.. " Naruto huffed, "I... I want to please you... too "He moaned.

Sasuke smirked. His soft lips touching Naruto's belly button.

"Oh, I assure you, this is very pleasurable for me, Naruto "He commented.

If it was up to Uchiha Sasuke, he would have taken off all his clothes, and jumped on Naruto. But, in a way, he liked teasing the dobe.

The way he moaned and huffed, those cute sounds of pleasure escaping from his lover's lips. And the way he said " Sasuke", " Sasuke-teme ". It was so

damn sexy.

" Sasuke-baka... " Naruto moaned.

Sasuke was leaving butterfly kisses, all going down from Naruto's belly button, until he encountered Naruto's boxers.

" Shall we remove this... inconvenience. Naruto? "Sasuke playfully tugged at the boxers with his teeth, making the warm fabric rub against Naruto's length.

Naruto moaned in pleasure.

" Please... " Naruto huffed eagerly.. " Remove... "

Was all he could manage.

Naruto didn't want to wait. He wanted Sasuke now. His hands flew to his lovers head, entwining his fingers in the raven strands of sasuke's hair. Gripping at it.

_Sasuke wanted Naruto..._

_Naruto wanted Sasuke..._

_The petals outside the window flew quietly through the night air, falling from the same tree, having the same destination._

_Two people, _

_Two Petals,_

_An incomplete flower, cannot blossom. A tree cannot be formed without a seed. But, that leads to the question. If a tree cannot be formed without a seed, and a seed requires a flower,_

_but a flower requires a tree, in turn. Where did the first one come from?_

_Sometimes, some questions cannot be answered. _

_Flowers... Petals... are different from us, too._

_But, it always seems we are falling, into the depths of this reality._


End file.
